Tolerance
by AzuraOfGlass
Summary: America has decided to send over a representative from their very own secret society involving supernatural creatures, The Department of Peace is dedicated to the coexistence between vampires and humans. Though, this vacation is far less innocent than scheduling play dates among species. A very dangerous breed of "vampire" has made its way to the east shore, and they harbor secrets
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Alright everybody, first story up on here and a playful little concept. (Just kidding, there's some dark crap in here somewhere) Anyways, I wanted to challenge myself to input as many references to other animes in here as possible, without cluttering the story to the point where it doesn't make sense. Yes this is still very much Vampire Knight, pretty AU but I promis you don't have to recognize any other elements other than what you came for! So, think of it like a little game, you get to (hopefully) enjoy a new concept while seeing if you recognize any references. If you do, comment them to me and I'll tell you if you're right! If you are, I'll mention you at either the end or the beginning of the following chapter. Good Luck, Review, Criticize, Enjoy!**_

 **Cold steel pressed into the skin of my palms, pulsing electricity shot up my arms as fingers gripped the hilts of my chosen weapon. The flurry of sounds around me melted away with even breaths, in and out… In and Out… I could feel her resonate with my being, calling out her pleas to be of use. To feel the exhilaration of the fight, her instinct welded with mine and she became more than a weapon-she became my partner. A lost representation of my deceased comrade, she would be my binding and my strength, my will and my ambition, just as She once was. A small smile etched itself onto my face, and my eyes slid shut as to focus on my enemies auras. Artemis would be proud…**  
 **Blood spattered.**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a little over six months since the death of Artemis Arbor. My faction has begun to question me though I've proven countless times that while I'm still healing, I'm not just going to up and kill myself. Though, I ran a hand through messy and massive strands of dark hay I called hair and gazed out of the nearest window,  
I really don't blame them…  
"What a mess…" I'd let myself slump over a fairly new mahogany wood desk the Department had furnished me with, one of the many Artemis had decided to destroy in a hyper rampage. My gloom returned in small batches, I wish they never got rid of it. Taking a look around the small yet homely cubicle, the dark green walls and beige flooring calmed me enough to stop mulling over sad things. "I am so pathetic." Honestly planning to just sleep the day away, I was mildly annoyed at the harsh knock at my door and its irritating frequency. "It's open…" I'd barely raised my head before slamming it back down.

Oh fuck it just _had_ to be Stan.  
"MA'AM, CORPORAL LEVI HAS REQUESTED YOUR PRESENCE!" I was keenly aware of the feeling of my eardrums bursting at the unnecessary volume. "Yes thank you-"  
"I WAS TOLD TO SPECIFY THAT HE MEANT IMMEDIATELY!"  
"Yes I-"  
"IMMEDIATELY!"

"GODDAMNIT STAN MESSAGE FUCKING RECEIVED!" He nodded stiffly, shuffling out the door like any orthodox soldier. Miffed at the pounding headache his visit had just won me, I really wasn't looking forward to the interrogation sure to come with a visit to Levi.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Did you just say fucking Japan?"

Really it hadn't taken long to reach my commanding officers space, even with my shuffling and constant distractions. Though, what just came out of his mouth had my lazy ass jumping into gear. He raised a strangely manicured eyebrow in my direction, props to him for not even flinching.

"One, learn some respect you delinquent. Two, I don't joke-ever. And three, yes I did just fucking say Japan." Kindly ignoring his hypocrisy, I just stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Until he blinked.

"Hah, I won." Now I really had to give him props for not utterly destroying me. He slid the side of his face into his palm as cold, grey eyes narrowed in seriousness.  
"How are you doing Argo?" Damn, Levi only ever used my first name when he wasn't shitting around. Taking a seat in the lush armchair just off to the side of the room I mimicked his bored posture.  
"I really wish people would stop asking me that…" I felt myself go distant, reliving the past few months without Artemis. "Better I guess, not really crazy anymore hah…" Unfortunately Levi wasn't as amused.

"It's okay to be in pain you know…" I felt my no-doubt shimmering green eyes intensify on his position, though maintaining their softness.

"No. It's not. I will always miss her, but I won't allow myself to be consumed by it." He jumped a little, more than likely not expecting me to really answer. He gave a curious expression. "I'm simply not a depressing individual, and neither was she. Maybe I'm not okay yet, but I will be." Standing up, Corporal smirked his own unique expression between pride and exasperation.

"Somehow, I'm not too surprised kid. Which is why I specifically wanted you for this mission. You're insane but you get the job done, and now you're free to work on your own." I flinched, love the insensitivity Levi. Showing no remorse, he continued on with what was probably the only debrief I'd get. "As you know. We're not exactly on good terms with the Hunter's Association for obvious reasons…" I snorted, yeah because they literally _live_ to kill vampires. Ignoring me, he continued.  
"While this stands true, we are indeed united under a treaty to help each other in times of desperation and while this isn't exactly a war time call-an excessive number of rogues, or Level E's, have sprouted and their forces are spread thin…" I raised a thin brow,

"That's it, you're sending me to Japan on a Hunt order?" He tilted his neck at me.

"Maybe…" his face darkened considerably. "Under _normal_ circumstances, I wouldn't give a damn and leave them to fend for themselves, but in sequence with their 'E's', _they're_ showing up alongside them." Disbelief captured me,

"You mean, _Awakened Beings_?" Unfortunately, he nodded at my query.

"On a lighter note, while your skills are needed in retaliation to them, my real goal is to have you investigate an academy I've gotten wind of. An academy that harbors both our nightly friends and day dwellers." My eyes popped out, straining to stay in my skull. This was much more exciting news than the influx of Awakeneds' in the east.

"No way! They finally did it?"

He nodded. "Yes, and while it may not be perfect I wish to lend over our support. You will be the Department of Peace's representative in aiding the conjoining of vampires and humans." I was awed in the trust Corporal seemed to put in me, before deflating exponentially.

"But sir… I don't have a partner anymore, the resonance-it's _broken_ …" I gripped at my wrists, mulling over my own words silently.

"This doesn't change my decision, if anything it reinforces it. While losing your kin and your partner is not something anybody should experience, it has given you a worldlier outlook on the unimportance of differences. Something our fellows in Japan could benefit from. I have not chosen wrong Argo…" Looking up, Levi was staring down at me with impossibly sure eyes.

"You believe everything you just said." My voice murmured, a small smile tugging at the corners. "As should you." Sighing over dramatically and waving my hand flippantly.  
"Well I know I'm awesome, but it sounds as if you're in love with me! Unfortunately, while you are extremely handsome I simply cannot fornicate-"

"Shut the fuck up Lance."

"Yes Sir!"

"That asshole!"

Unfortunately even after my semi deep moment with Levi, he still proved to be a big fucking prick. Simply enough I'd accepted his mission card and asked him an innocent enough questions as 'When will I depart?', and of course as if it was the most obvious answer ever he'd just spouted 'now'. Of course he'd granted me 15 minutes to pack my entire life and say goodbye to some of my more preferred comrades so I guess he's not the complete devil.

Just fucking kidding.

Fourteen hours later and after mind numbing, drug induced sleep I am tired, hungry and ready to kill everyone. Getting information on the academy wasn't difficult whatsoever, finding the actual place? Actually wasn't too difficult either if I really think about it. I mean it's virtually a big ass castle just north of a small town. Really I was just pissed in general, not to mention every time I talked to someone I would revert to English accidentally in the middle of a sentence. Walking up to large iron wrought gates, I pushed them open and gazed hard at all the well-kept nature and vastness of the grounds, just off yonder looked like the shadow of a building, just barely illuminated by the moon.

"Oy vey, what have I gotten myself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

My crankiness softened as I walked steadily forward through warped trees and lush grass. My suitcase clunked behind me as the only sound besides the wind and occasional animal chat. I don't know how large these grounds are but I absolutely refuse to spend my night, after the worst plane ride of my life, wandering around a dark forest. Our branch may have had its own jet, allowing me my weapons and the comfort of privacy, but Levi had to go and be a sadist and stick me with Stan of all people, allowing me no rest. I tugged the hooded black trench coat over my 'uniform', slightly peeved at the moment about the amount of skin exposed to the cold. I really couldn't complain though, as Artemis' had been one of the most revealing to date. I chuckled slightly at her insistence to show 'what her mother bestowed upon her'. Though, mine could be close behind with the black, high necked leotard and thigh length military bottomed boots pared with bicep gloves. Whoever designed the outfits, while indeed stylish and efficient at making us look like badasses, had no regard for modesty- not that I was really complaining as the same went for the males and _oh dear lord I would not complain about that._

The moon was high in the sky casting shadows of the trees all around me, and I now admit that I am officially lost. Sighing for possible the hundredth time tonight, I moseyed up to a fairly high tree and attempted to relax.

"This kind of sucks."

Just as the words left my mouth, a scramble and the whisper of voices caught the attention of my ear.

"FINALLY, PEOPLE!" Suitcase securely tucked under my arm, I'd bounced along the trees before reaching an unexpected scene. An obvious vampire and less than conspicuous friend held a small, brown haired girl tightly as what were probably her friends stood of to the side and swooned at the sight. I really could of face palmed but the serious fear on the girls face had me rethink my decision and I hurdled from my tree. I internally flinched at the hard smack my foot made on the male vampire's face, landing crouched with one leg out as I watched is body skid a few feet. Two thumps behind me assured that the majority witnesses just fainted. The blonde, who struggled up to his feet, turned to me with raging red eyes. His rather tall, orange headed friend just stood with disbelief etched into his features.

"You! Who are you, insolent human!?" annnnd he's pissed. Ignoring him, I turned to the girl behind me who stood on shaky knees with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Are you alright?" She nodded though still seemed dazed, did he drink from her? The fiercest cold I've felt all day encompassed the area within seconds and I could feel tense rage thicken the atmosphere.

"Now you ignore me!? How dare you!" Admittedly fast, ice raced towards me and the girl in the force of a rising pike and I had about three seconds to wrap the girl up in my arms and jump out of the way. I put quite a distance between us to where I couldn't hear when his accomplice began to say something. Evidently it was nothing to calm the blonde as red eyes found themselves back on my cloaked person.

"LOOK OUT!' In all honesty, the girl in my arms was so light I forgot about her, but her warning did bring me out of my thoughts and back into the real world. A multitude of ice rushed at me and while it wasn't the hardest thing to avoid, it took much concentration as I was responsible for not only my own life but a young girls.

A much faster pick raced towards me and I would have to change tactics,

"Be ready to jump!" The girl 'eeped' and I threw her as gracefully as possible and was relieved when she landed, only stumbling a small bit. Part uno, done. Now for dos. That ice was still hurdling towards me and I could make out a smug face just behind it-he knew I couldn't dodge it.

Well then I guess it's a good thing I didn't have too.

I whipped my coat off and unfurled my two sacred whips, The Gargoyle, and jabbed bladed hilts into the ice chunk, hurling myself up and over it before landing firmly on my toes. I will admit that I am known to pull more showy moves, I blamed Artemis'. I could hear my coat falling softly behind me and was pleased with the plethora of strangled gasps. Now, as a body confidence promoter, I was well aware of my _provocative_ body type (In the words of Levi). Though, it wasn't as uncommon back in America due to the mixing of races (and species) but I'm aware Japan had a somewhat limited variation if that girl was anything to go by. Still beautiful, but I love shock factors.

Though, I did have to go through the discomfort of eyes roaming my body- but those terrible blushes on their faces (especially that poor girl) made it worth it.

"Whoa there, don't go chucking glaciers at every new girl…" I am such a _bitch._ Here I am, telling myself to try and not be so condescending to everybody and my brain decides that "no, drop em' like they killed your father". _Haha because they totally did. FUCK, I am such a little shit._

Unfortunately, scary vampire numero uno decided to gather his jaw and fling-

 _Like a million fucking ice shards my way…_

As cocky as I may be, I'll admit that being hit by those would most indefinitely cripple me for the remainder of the battle, which would more than likely have me forfeiting my life as well. Closing my eyes and planting my feet solidly, shoulder width apart, I tried concentrating all my slightly inhuman energy into my hands. Just before those shards could pierce my fleshy self, my wrists moved at a blinding pace in order to create a slight force field of sprinting leather. A loud scream that sounded a hell lot like "Idol" smacked into my skull and I forced green eyes open. The vampire in front of me was relentless, and by the looks of it, not as dumb as maybe preconceived. His ice pieces began to change into random trajectory angles, varying in size and speed-making it that much more difficult to hit. Looks like he knew I couldn't keep this up forever…

It was expected that one would get passed my defenses and injure me,

But I really wasn't expecting _six._

Clearly he wasn't either if by the slightly horrified look on his face.

Right shoulder, both thighs, two in my left arm and my abdomen. A total of six, decidedly painful knives jabbed into various parts of my body. Blood immediately poured from each and every wound like a dark waterfall of red.

I closed my eyes with a small smirk, might as well make an entrance…

As much as it hurt, I had, regrettably been through worse.

There were _many_ reasons as to why the D.O.P and the Hunter's Association didn't get along…

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The wonderfully endowed woman was just pierced in a very unpleasant way. Those ice needles dug deep and without remorse, freezing time it seemed as the one responsible froze along with it and the witnesses panicked. A scream cut through the still air as a brown haired girl with shaken eyes backed up from the gruesome scene. The red haired accomplice yelled in total contrast to his disposition,

"Hanabusa!" His form towered over the blonde haired beauty as his red eyes widened.

"I didn't think she would let it hit her…" He mumbled, straining not to focus of the life liquid currently soaking the grass.  
"Dorm President will have your head…" At that, all red left Hanabusa's eyes in pure fear at his cousin's words.

"Akatsuki! She attacked me, right? I mean, it was self-defense!" Bronze eyes wavered over to a badly shaken prefect who looked on the verge of passing out.

"What was _self-defense…?"_ Both vampires stiffened exponentially and slowly turned around to face…

" _ **Lord Kaname!"**_ Not only was the pureblood among them, but the rest of the night class accompanied by the Headmaster and Zero.

"Yuuki!" A lavender eyed boy moved stiffly to the frightened girl, cradling her into his arms under the disdainful eye of Kaname who let it be for now.

Dark maroon eyes flitted over to what had to be a corpse by now, drowning in odd smelling blood.

"That was Argo Lance, a new student to be arriving…" The pureblood's silken voice while smooth, held an underlying threat so foul everyone cringed at the implication.

"But, Lord Kaname, she attacked me!" Aidou had trouble containing tears, his lord looked so _angry…_

The headmaster, while normally frilled with stupid ensembles, had a troubled look to him.

"She was a representative from the American Department of Peace…the very best if what I was told is correct…" A chill swept through the air.

"She didn't last long for being the _best."_ The amount of indifference in that sentence could only be accomplished by one Shiki Senri, who was quietly hushed by a green eyed diplomat.

"I-I, I didn't know!" The fear coming off the blonde vampire was tangible, and even his placid cousin felt a dread encompass the group.

"Clearly…"

A small whimper brought attention to the still shaking girl within Zero's arms.

"Trie-Tried to protect me and…and…drink…blood…fought…and-…" Her hands reached up to tighten around her head as she sobbed silently and rocked. If the atmosphere wasn't tense before, now it was crippling. Everyone knew of Kuran's favoritism towards the little girl, and now she was on the verge of hysteria-because of Aidou.

The look on Kaname's face was beyond terrifying, it promised great torture with no reprieve as he watched his special person in the arms of another, crying hysterically because of one of his underlings.

Simply unacceptable.

Sauntering towards the now kneeling Aidou, even Headmaster did nothing to stop what would be the most severe punishment in all existence.

A loud groan startled the dense atmosphere and stopped him in his tracks.

"Holy _Fuck_ did that hurt…"

Wide eyes snapped simultaneously towards the heap of skin and bones that began to…

Move?

The creaking of bones was beyond disturbing as the downed woman rose to full height with lagging limbs that proceeded to pop themselves into place like some high-speed medical miracle. Ice crystals pushed out of her skin and bleeding gashes closed, leaving rips in her uniform but clean flesh. The woman closed her eyes, raising two hands above her head and popping her neck muscle with a comfortable sigh before opening her unique lime and terribly frightening eyes.

"Well that was uncomfortable." Shocked faces tuned in on her before she glanced at Yuuki, who, thankfully was so terrified before that she hadn't noticed the disturbing scene. Argo made her way towards the girl, earning a growl from Zero as she knelt down and tugged a piece of brown hair from Yuuki's face.

"You alright?" Big, brown eyes looked up sharply before expanding and pouring out more tears.

"How…?" Flashing a mischievous smile, Argo's green eyes flashed happily.

"Just a perk!" Yuuki, dazed out of her mind, nodded absently, right before passing out entirely.

The sudden act sent Argo reeling,

"WHOA! I SWEAR TO GOD I DIDN'T TOUCH HER!" her hands were held up in surrender as she finally noticed her wide eyed, slightly disgusted and confused audience.

" _How?!"_ Aidou finally stabilized his weight on two legs as he pointed at the newly resurrected girl. She skillfully ignored him before striding confidently towards the headmaster.

"My name is Argo Lance, pleasure to meet your acquaintance after what was probably a horribly disgusting display of me regenerating. Apologies." Nodding, Kaien Cross switched over into frilly headmaster and jumped onto the new girl as she flailed desperately.

"A NEW DAUGHTER HAS COME TO GRACE THIS SCHOOL WITH HER BEAUTY! I AM SO EXCITED!"

"I HAVE A FATHER NOW, COOL!"

At this point, the entire Night Class was just completely done with humans.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ :)

"I'm a representative of America's Department of Peace, we're trained in coexistence and battle support, so in response to an invitation, are willing to help with whatever the officials need…"

It was _very_ hard to remain professional in the presence of all these dumbstruck people-I wonder whether or not I should have demonstrated that.

Oh well, sucks now.

"May I ask what the situation before was? Before you… Resurrected..." Wine eyes of a beautifully dangerous pureblood bore into me, making sure I knew that I didn't have a choice.

"Unfortunately, I stumbled upon a little scene of your friend over there attempting to scare that girl and we engaged in combat, of which I was staked…" I had the tone of a soldier with only small evidences of my snark.

"Am I to assume you are Kaname Kuran? Leader of the Night Class?" A stupid but courteous question posed for the sake of appearances.

"That I am…" He nodded carefully.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." I bowed slightly before glancing behind him.

"This goes as well for the rest of the Night Class, unfortunately I cannot personally introduce myself to you all as I am very tired from my little escapade earlier-please don't take offense." A forgotten suitcase made its way into my hand.

"Headmaster, shall we?" He nodded jubilantly, skipping out in front of my path and blabbering on about his beloved school. Were those sparkles? Following after I couldn't help but turn my head back towards the vampires, specifically Aidou, and wave.

"See you soon, eh?" Not waiting for a response, I clunked along my suitcase after the surprisingly fast headmaster.

This is gonna' be _great._

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Kaname stared strangely at the girl departing, she was quite pretty if you enjoyed big women, and while he could admit there was a seductive air around her, he enjoyed a more subtle kind of girl. His eyes slid over to Yuuki.

Yes, a softer girl with less baggage.

Currently his prize was being taken away by that silver haired bastard who gently held her close to his body, washing his scent over her.

"Do take care of her Mr. Prefect…" Kaname, while always gentile, slipped a dark undertone to his warning- to which he only received a scoff as the boy began to walk away towards the headmaster's office. Kaname smiled before addressing his class,

"Let's go." In reality many hadn't gotten over the scene that had transpired earlier, but put on a mask of indifference for their leader. If it was important, their lord would find out. Well, except Aidou.

"Lord Kaname! That woman, what was she?" He had calmed down gradually, his genius mind allowing him to comprehend the situation as a whole and stop his panicking. He'd raced to Kaname's side, almost like a child before stopping at the gaze his superior shot him. A resounding smack settled over the woods as Kaname walked away from a red faced Aidou.

"Do you think I have forgotten your little charade? Trying to drink Yuuki's blood? Akatsuki, you're no better." Both bowed their heads before resuming the walk to class under a full moon.

It was late and I was regrettably more drained than I would have imagined after that fight. The headmaster had dismissed his weary children in favor of speaking to me in a more private setting. His office was warm and inviting, similar to the man in front of me. His face looked young, any normal person would estimate maybe thirty years old at most, but I was aware that this man was _much_ older than he looks. His long, hay colored hair and golden eyes were terribly piercing, littered with hidden pasts filled with horror.

Needless to say I kept my mouth shut.

"Miss Lance, explain to me- what are you?" His hands folded under his chin and I felt myself stiffen. He narrowed his eyes,

"I hope you understand as to why I'm asking…I can't have my precious students endangered…" I actually let out a small laugh at that, surprising him.

"Well I can assure you, I'm not going to harm your students." I relaxed into a loveseat just in front of him.

"A hunter?"

I shook my head,

"I'm a little closer to you actually." His expression didn't melt entirely, but he softened enough to rest my unease of being attacked.

I cleared my throat, this explanation was always tedious and I had very few instances in which I needed to explain it. It was either they didn't need to know, or they already did in America.

"The Department of Peace isn't received well by the Hunter's Association for a myriad of reasons. The first and foremost being its cooperation with vampires, but it extends much more." I'd clearly entrapped him as he listened with rapt attention, tendrils of hair falling out of his low ponytail when his head tilted in confusion.

"We at the D.O.P are well integrated with our nightly fellows, so much that it causes rapid cases of interbreeding-not that that isn't uncommon here. The difference is, on a slightly more unethical side, what you call 'hunter' magic is in much higher concentration in the west. In normal cases, when a high grade vampire mates with the average human- the vampiric blood takes over the human blood and creates a lower grade vampire. But with the association of magic high in certain bloodlines, what if it could create a shield between vampirism and humans?" His eyes widened exponentially while I smiled.

"The offspring would be-" I cut him off,

"Both human _and_ vampire." He nodded, almost dazed.

"If you can imagine a barrier between both pure vampire and pure human, residing in one body- you have a pretty good idea of the concept." He nodded thoughtlessly, soaking in the information before speaking once again.

"So, may I assume you are one of them?" I felt my expression go dark, shading my eyes.

"They are the Sanctum, and you could _associate_ me with them…" His eyes gleamed, almost knowingly before evaporating his serious persona.

"Well I'm excited to have someone as talented as you to progress my dream to even further heights!" He bounced in fuzzy slippers and I found myself eased by him as the tension evaporated.

"I am as well Headmaster, I am as well…"

"Call me daddy!"


	3. Chapter 3

Well this was an unexpected plot twist. It seems after my talk with the Headmaster, he went and informed the pureblood Kuran (as he should of) and I was _invited_ to stay within the Moon Dorms for the entirety of my stay.

Which of course means "You have no authority to deny", so I was currently standing in front of a majestic building with one of the most feared creatures to walk the earth by my side. It could have been a set up for a punch line. I chuckled lightly, shouldering my suitcase.

"Something funny Ms. Lance?" How cringeworthily polite his tone was and I hoped it wasn't always so formal all the time, I would enjoy somebody to talk to.

"Just good company it seems Lord Kuran." It was odd, being so polite with comrades- I wasn't used to having somebody requiring such respect and felt slightly awkward with titles.

"You are very polite, but you seem discomforted by it… Do you not have superiors where you come from? " Ah, it seems he picked up on my discomfort. His inquiry was purely for the information rather than what could have been taken as rude and I laughed merrily as we walked just up to the dorm entrance.

"Where I come from, you and I would stand on equal ground." I pushed open the doors and led him in before me, following up closely. With his scent, every vampire in the lounge area turned attention towards him before sliding eyes over to my form, and then to my luggage.

Kaname's voice rang out clear and smooth,

"As I'm sure many of you are aware, this is Argo Lance and she will be staying with us for her stay. Please behave…" His tone left for no argument and he waved over a stunning blonde, green-eyed vampire who smiled dashingly.

 _Almost forgot, vampires are gorgeous._

"Takuma will show you to your room, and if you need anything, you may come to either myself or him. Now, I shall retire as I'm feeling slightly weary." I bowed slightly,

"Thank you, Lord Kuran." He nodded, maybe a ghost of a smile etched onto his lips as he departed up elegant marble stairs. I brought my attention back to my personal attendant who spoke in a kind tone,

"My name is Takuma Ichijou! I'll be escorting you, may I take your luggage?" He smiled kindly and from what I could see, genuinely as I huffed a sigh and placed my not so light suitcase into his awaiting hands.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would greatly appreciate it." He comically fell to the floor as my bags dragged him down before a small sweat drop formed on his temple.

"This-This way ma'am!" He wobbled up the stairs as I followed closely and reveled in the stares of those below me.

"Here it is! Home sweet home!" it seems Takuma had led me to a beautiful room, gratefully putting down my bag and allowing me to survey it.

"It is very nice Mr. Ichijou. " I wasn't lying when I said so, the room was spacious with a wide window that could be seen as undesirable for my more vampiric dorm mates and lovely dark green with hardwood floors. A queen bed set up in the corner was covered with white sheets and looked very tempting.

"No need to be so polite-" I turned to the vampire in relief, not even letting him finish his sentence.

"Oh thank all that is holy, titles really aren't my thing. In response, I expect you to call me Argo." He looked slightly shocked before he settled into a more relaxed disposition.

"Do be sure to come down and chat with all of us when you're settled in, _Argo."_ He was teasing me, I'm sure of it.

"Oh I will, _Takuma._ " He chuckled and exited with a soft closing of my door.

I looked around my new settings, taking it all in before grinning ear to ear.

That bed _did_ look mighty tempting.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The ground floor of the prestigious Moon Dormitories was littered with vampire folk, all elegant and poise, sitting around and doing what you normally would when someone _different_ intrudes upon your ranks.

 _Gossip._

"THAT GIRL IS STAYING HERE?!" Poor, little Hanabusa Aidou was having an aneurysm over the fact that the girl who withstood his attack and seemed fully functional within minutes, the girl who was _not_ a vampire, had full permission from his great _lord_ to reside with them.

The world had gone mad.

"I mean, did you see how _creepy_ she is!" A shiver visibly went down his neck as he remembered the incident.

"For once, Aidou is right. What is he thinking, letting something like _her_ in here…" Most stared at the light brown haired girl in mild shock, it wasn't everyday Ruka questioned Kaname.

"Our lord has his reasons, and plus, I think she's quite pleasant!" Takuma himself had joined in on the conversation of their new dorm member.

"You're only saying that because she looks like one of the women on your manga cover." Senri's indifferent voice startled quite a few and Takuma fell over dramatically.

"No I swear! I mean, even if she has the same build as Beast, she really is nice!" Senri had ignored his blonde friend's outburst as Rima stage whispered in his ear,

"I never took Takuma as a pervert." Takuma waved his hands around in denial, berating his friends for being so mean.

"But she does look tasty…" Senri's too blunt statement brought back a more serious aura. As usual, he received multiple disapproving glances and two blood tablets thrown his way by Rima.

Aidou stopped his childish rant to nod agreeably,

"It's true, such oddly scented blood…" He ignored a nudge to his side by the orange haired Akatsuki.

"Don't think about it Hana, you're already in troublesome standing with Lord Kaname." Aidou blanked at the reminder and pouted.

"Yeah! All because of that stupid bi-"

"I sure hope that word doesn't end in 'tch', Mr. Aidou." A girly shriek that Aidou would later admit was the 'wind' echoed in the room as all heads swiveled to the space just next to Takuma. Proudly, in a more casual outfit, stood the strange girl with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Argo's legs were bare, clothed in black short-shorts under an oversized green flannel that hung off her shoulders precariously and her feet were trapped in clunky black work boots.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" She ignored Aidou before smiling towards the other shocked members.

"Ah, I'm sure I don't have to introduce myself considering this one has _so_ much to say." She chuckled at seething blue eyes before drifting hers across the room.

"Unfortunately, I can't say I know many of your names…" Aidou growled menacingly at her casual words.

"You won't need to, I'm sure you'll be drained by next week." She smiled sarcastically,

"Wow, a week? Really, you have too much faith in me. But I have to ask, isn't drinking blood on campus against the rules?"

"I don't care!"

"You will if you don't wanna' get bitch slapped into the next century."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" She gave him a funny look before cracking up and losing her professional persona.

"Oh my _god_ , you are too easy to mess with." She wiped tears of mirth from the corner of her eyes,

"But seriously, names? You don't have to tell me, I mean I am impeding on _your_ territory-"

"Rima Touya"

"Senri Shiki"

"Akatsuki Kain" The slightly darker vampire nudged his pretty female companion lightly,

"Ruka Souen, _Souen_ to you…" Despite the not so subtle animosity in the last female's voice, Argo bowed to each and every one of the vampires present. Surprising quite a few.

"I really meant it when I said it's a pleasure to meet you all. Now, if you don't mind, I _do_ have some questions if you would entertain them. In return, you may ask anything you wish." The previously sulking Aidou slunk over, whispering menacingly into her ear,

"You're going to wish you never-"

"Except for Aidou." He choked grossly,

"What-What! But you said-!" She laughed, though it sounded more condescending than anything.

"It's called segregation." That elicited a few chortles around the room as Aidou threw a tantrum off in the corner. Takuma sidled up next to the curly haired girl, poking at her cutely.

"Argo, what do you want to know." She chuckled, swatting at his finger like a cat before examining a stray box of tablets.

"These blood tablets, do they take the edge off as much as they claim?" Takuma sort of deflated, before smiling sadly.

"They keep us sane, if that helps." He seemed to of misconceived her question and she laughed again. She sauntered around the room for a few short seconds to find a suitable place to put the tablet box, and made herself cozy in a large armchair.

"I wasn't asking because I was afraid Takuma, I was just curious as to how they work. Or taste for that matter, anything like the real thing?" This time Aidou grumbled,

"Nothing like it." She shook her head sadly, resting her head on her palm in a strangely Kaname-esque position.

"That's terrible. Sorry." A few disgusted looks etched themselves on the faces of surrounding vampires at the thought of the synthetic blood. Takuma looked like he was about to ask something, but a blank voice cut him off.

"Have you ever been bitten?" A few hissed at Senri's obvious lack of self-restraint, but were surprised to hear such a quick answer from the girl in question.

"Many, many times. I couldn't give you a total." Takuma blinked in concern.

"Are you that careless when it comes to fighting? That's very dangerous!" She shook off his worry with a wave of her hand.

"It was consensual I promise." She made it sound so dirty, as if they were talking on a completely different topic and a blush filtered around the room until Aidou snickered meanly,

"So, like a blood whore? I'm not too surprised!" Within seconds, a small butter knife wedged itself just next to Aidou's head, so quick to the point that even though he was looking at her the entire time she only changed her position.

This was probably because she, herself had _not_ thrown it, but in fact, knocked it off trajectory from the blonde vampire's _neck_.

"That was very close Lord Kuran." As she said, the beautiful enigma of a pureblood stood at the top of the stairs with a small smirk on his face.

"I figured you would do something of that nature. Aidou, do not insult people so casually when you are ignorant to American ways." You could see the soul of the blue eyed vampire trying to leave his body, as he shook with all his might at the frosty glare Kaname sent him.

"Am I right to say you are somewhat aware as to what I'm talking about?" Kaname moved with a flowing grace as the sea of still shocked vampires parted to their Moses.

"Only a small amount of information, if you would enlighten us…?" There was no room for arguing, not that she was too willing to fight anyway. Takuma, ever the diplomat, jumped with joy.

"Oh! I am excited to know how things over _there_ work!" Coughing to clear her voice, she straightened her spine to cross her right leg over the other in an oddly superior position.

"Well, I will admit some truth to Aidou's accusation."

"HAH!" She glared fiercely and Aidou was quick to shut up.

"I was, I guess, a _food_ source. But, to one vampire. Her name was Artemis, an aristocratic vampire and she was my partner."

"You're gay?!" Her face scrunched up and she flipped a certain blue-eyed jerk the finger.

"And you're not? I figured since you're all over Lord Kuran you _must_ be sucking his-"

" _Continue_ Argo…" Kaname, at this point, while thoroughly amused with the situation, no longer wanted to imagine _that_ scenario. Aidou was gasping while red faced, Senri looked as if he whole heartedly agreed, Takuma was biting his lip and even Ruka smirked sadistically.

"…anyway. I'm not gay, or politically correct, a 'lesbian', I meant as a sister in arms dumbass. _Aside_ from the regular vampiric hierarchy, which is virtually the same in status and titles, there are three main factions with the Organization. The _Natus_ , the _Patriam_ , and the _Sanctum_." There was a nostalgic breath to her voice, wispy with memories and fondness.

"The Mixed, the Native and the Pure?" Of course Aidou would know his Latin phrases well, and Argo almost complemented him. Almost.

"Well we Americans _do_ love our Latin. These are our ranks, the Natus, or Mixed represent our human born hunters. Those who are born with just enough vampire blood to feel the effects, but stay mortal." It seemed that she had caught the interest of everyone as they listened attentively, even if they attempted to feign disinterest, she could still feel Aidou's glances.

"The Patriam, or the Native refers to our vampires. Those who were here long before them, the sword of the D.O.P if you will." Her eyes caught onto Kuran's wine colored orbs.

"And the Sanctum. If you could imagine a triangle, cut into four smaller triangles with an empty center, you have a good understanding of the ranks. If Natus and Patriam are on the same level, than the Sanctum sits at the top tier. These are comprised of females, and females _**only.**_ " Aidou stomped, impatient as ever.

"That doesn't explain-"

"Hush, I'm getting there. I was, of course, a Natus and she a Patriam. Within our Department, coexistence is crucial, along with strength. Why do you think I asked about those blood tablets? I work with vampires, yet I have a small amount of information on them, I mean, how odd. It's because we don't use them often, if ever. When a Natus reaches a viable age, most choose a partner in an act called the Resonance. It's a blood bond formed with Hunter's magic, very strong and very serious. After that, as a Natus, you give your blood to _only_ your Patriam- a working system that allows for the utmost reliance in battle."

Most stared in disbelief, things were so _different_ out west. Aidou once again butt in,

"So you were just a source of food. If that's true, where is your _Patriam?"_ For a split second, Argo's eyes became blank. No emotion swam across, no rage and no fear. The vampires, unwilling to admit it, felt a cold touch of apprehension reach into their hearts and _squeeze_. Before the gaze could burn Aidou alive, her lips etched up into a soft but sad smile.

"She died not too long ago…" It was Takuma who tried to wretch his companion off the topic before he pushed one too many buttons, but he hadn't even gotten a word out before the idiot spewed his next question.

"If this so called, _blood bond_ , is so important. How come her passing hasn't triggered _side effects!?"_ The gaze was back, maybe for a second longer than before, though it melted into mirth.

"I specifically remember telling you I wouldn't answer your questions, have I been too kind?"

 _She avoided the question._

Kaname's eyes narrowed inquisitively at the withdrawn female, currently snapping at an overly excitable Aidou. Takuma attempted to wind down the tension by engaging her in talk about his precious Manga, which led to another 'pervert' from Rima.

"Who _do_ I look like Takuma?"

"I SAID IT WAS BECAUSE YOU WERE NICE!"

Wine eyes took in her full figure and a smirk found its way to his lips.

She had _secrets,_

and his _favorite_ kind.


End file.
